


promised

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cohabitation, Condoms, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Safer Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Shiro and Keith are living together after the war.... with roommates. But hopefully not for much longer, since Shiro is getting promoted.





	promised

“Stay,” Keith whispers through a smile, pointing to the floor at Kosmo’s feet. He doesn’t really understand it – or, if he does, he rarely heeds the command. “Okay? Stay.”

Kosmo’s tongue lolls, swipes his jowls. Keith opens his palm, reveals the sizable piece of baked chicken breast with the crispy skin still on. The wolf whimpers eagerly, nose twitching.

“Go get it,” Keith hisses, chucking the meat down the hall. Kosmo dashes for it, the carpet muting the thump-thump-thump of his large paws.

Keith slips back into the bedroom, shuts the door noiselessly, locks it.

“You know that’s not going to keep him out.” Shiro grins at him from under the blankets. He’s still naked from night before, the way they’d slept, and in the early morning light his skin glows like white gold. He’s propped on one elbow, his eyes darting over Keith’s half-dressed body, the bedsheet draped sparingly over the chiseled cliffs of his abdomen.

“I know,” Keith replies, dry, under his breath. “It’s for Lance.”

Shiro lifts an eyebrow. “You think he’ll come bursting in here in a jealous rage?”

Keith snorts with quiet laughter, playfully chucking a pillow at Shiro’s chest as soon as he can get his hands on one.

“You know I can get… loud.”

“I do know that.” Shiro grins, setting the pillow aside. “At least Hunk is a heavy sleeper.”

“At least Lance sleeps with headphones on, plus three inches of face cream.”

“So we’re good,” Shiro chuckles. Then his voice drops, a low rumble in his chest, husky. “Hey… Come back to bed.”

He watches closely as Keith sheds his black silk robe, peeling it from his pale shoulders and letting it slip noiselessly down off his arms, past his waist and thighs to the floor. He climbs the mattress with catlike grace, moves on all fours up the bed, and Shiro studies the way his back arches in the sun, the way his dark hair spills over his shoulders in shining waves.

“Beautiful,” Shiro mumbles.

Keith climbs on top of him, settles those lovely globes just where they fit snugly in Shiro’s lap. Shiro feels his dick twitch, start to swell, his length pulsing warm and thick in the soft furrow between Keith’s legs.

“Hm,” Keith hums in acknowledgement of the praise, running his nose in sweet lines along Shiro’s cheeks, kissing him softly.

“I want to ask you something,” Shiro murmurs. He holds Keith close, arms folded around his waist.

Keith sighs, draws back slowly to look at him. “Shiro, I…. we talked about this. You know I want to marry you. I just… I want it to be the right time. For both of us.”

“No, I know that.” Shiro smoothes his flesh hand over Keith’s cheek, runs his fingers through the hair at his temple. “I know. Actually I wanted to ask if… if you’d move in with me.”

Keith quirks an eyebrow, looks around the bedroom. “Didn’t we already do that?”

“The Garrison is promoting me to Admiral. It… comes with some perks.” Shiro looks suddenly bashful. “Like my own private quarters. They told me earlier this week, but… I didn’t want to sleep there without you.”

Keith’s gaze grows misty. He lets out a shuddering breath. “Oh.”

“So, if you want to… only if you want to… I want you to live with me. I just want you beside me, every night, no one else.” He pauses, gives Keith’s hip a gentle squeeze. “I want my intentions to be clear to you.”

“Me, too.” Keith traces his jaw with warm fingertips. “Shiro, I want to spend my life with you. Wherever you go, I’ll go. Home is wherever you are.”

“Keith, if we did this, it would mean…” Shiro turns it over in his head, watching Keith’s intent expression. “It would mean going public about my intention to marry you.”

Keith laughs under his breath, cups Shiro’s face in his hands. “You think I’m scared? I love you, Shiro. One day soon, I will marry you. I can’t wait for that day.”

“So you will?”

“Don’t ask me like that!” Keith protests, grinning. “You can’t ask me that when we’re both naked.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s too easy for me to say yes.”

For a long beat, Shiro stares wantonly into his eyes, motionless; then, like magnets, they draw each other in. Keith envelopes his neck and shoulders in an embrace, and Shiro’s hands roam the smooth, taut skin of Keith’s back, the sinew of his shoulders. They fall to his buttocks, kneading muscle, and Keith’s thighs press tighter around Shiro’s waist. They share long, deep kisses, Shiro’s head thrown back, Keith cradling the nape of his neck as his tongue darts and his teeth graze soft lips. They groan into each other’s mouths, soft sounds of pleasure.

Almost unconsciously, Keith’s hips start to move; he grinds slow and hard in Shiro’s lap, feeling the swollen girth underneath him pulse and slide back and forth between his folds, dewy and warm. His pink hole twitches eagerly at the press of cock head.

“I have a condom,” Shiro breathes. He thinks of the one they used last night in the bathroom trash. The string of Garrison healthcenter-issued packages in the bedside drawer.

Keith is nuzzling the silvery scruff of Shiro’s jaw, and he pulls back to shake his head. “You don’t need to. It’s okay with me.” He sinks into a hesitant kiss. “Is it okay for you?”

Shiro’s brows knit, and he considers it briefly. In the end, he rubs Keith’s thigh with a thumb. “I want to do this right,” he says quietly. “You know I can’t wait to have a family with you, Keith.”

“I know.” Keith smiles, and he’s so beautiful in the sunshine.

“I’ll support you, whatever happens.”

“I know.”

“But since we have the choice, I want to be safe.”

“Okay.”

Keith isn’t disappointed; he values Shiro’s pragmatism, the way he can be reasonable even in the heat of the moment, something Keith still has to work harder at. Whether it’s the Galra in him or not, Keith can’t help but feel that deep, primal compulsion to breed when Shiro gets him hot and bothered. But he knows that, like always, he needs to be patient. Good things – amazing things – will come with time, if he can wait for them.

Shiro kisses his way down Keith’s body from throat to breastbone, pushes him gently onto his back. Keith’s ribcage expands, compresses, expands with every breath, quickening when Shiro’s tongue licks a tingling stripe down the middle of his belly. He teases navel, and Keith gasps at the trail of kisses he leaves in his dark pubic hair on the way to his mound.

Keith’s thighs drift apart while Shiro licks him open. Thick, drooling swipes of tongue and the sporadic surprise of sweet, suckling kisses over his clit send Keith spiralling into breathless pleasure. His ass grinds the bed below him, back arching, pubic bone rolling against Shiro’s mouth.

He feels Shiro’s fingers circling his hole, but he doesn’t give them the chance to enter; he sits up, wrestles Shiro to his back. Muscles strain against each other in mock struggle, but Shiro lets himself be pinned down with Keith gripping his wrists above his head.

“Stay,” Keith grunts, and Shiro smiles as Keith moves down on him.

His cock is heavy in Keith’s hands; Keith groans at its girth, trailing an affectionate tongue up the underside of the shaft, tracing the big vein from sack to foreskin. Shiro tangles warm fingers in his hair, tugs at it, tries to hold Keith back with taunting force. But Keith’s will to please him is stronger, and he strains against the pull of his long hair, sucks diligently at the smooth, rosy glans he uncovers from under the veil of foreskin.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro mutters. “Keith, baby, let me fuck you.”

“I want to be on top,” Keith answers, breathy, playful.

“Whatever you want,” Shiro groans.

Keith leans out of bed to shuffle through the bedside table drawer for one of the crinkly square wrappers, bright orange and hardly inconspicuous. He tears it open and returns to sucking Shiro’s dick, swallowing warm little beads of pre-cum. He pumps him once, twice, three times in his hand, sliding the condom on until it fits snug.

“Just relax, baby,” Keith breathes, holding him by the base of his cock and rubbing the head in tantalizing circles around the slick entrance of his cunt. “I want to congratulate you on your promotion, Admiral Shirogane. Properly.”

Shiro grins, chuckles breathlessly underneath him. “Why, thank you, but my fiancee doesn’t need to address me so formally.”

Keith smiles wide, leans down to kiss him tenderly. As he holds Shiro’s cock steady, he sinks down onto him with blissful slowness, reveling in the way the familiar girth splits him and fills him so wonderfully he could cry.

“Oh,” Shiro moans, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Keith braces against his chest, starts to move. Their lovemaking is passionate, heavy, loud, and miraculously doesn’t wake the roommates – Kosmo included, who’s fallen asleep in a patch of sun in the kitchen.


End file.
